


Everything About Him Is Magic

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so glad he said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About Him Is Magic

John groaned as Jordan's hands moved down his back. Slicked with massage oil, they rubbed each ache away. The tension of the day and the cramp he had in his lower back from being seven months pregnant faded. Instead John felt like he was floating on a cloud. He couldn't deny that his husband's hands were magical. Whether it was just a caress or a hand wrapped around his aching cock, Jordan always knew how to make the older man feel good.

At first he had been hesitant about dating Jordan. John felt he was too old — too broken for someone like Jordan. When the Sheriff had found out about his deputy's little crush on him, John tried to stay away from him. As the weeks passed by, the older man saw that he was causing more harm than good. Unfortunately, John's need to stay away, was breaking both of their hearts by denying that he had feelings for the young man. So the Sheriff decided to give their relationship a chance.

He couldn't help but be thankful that he had let Jordan in his life. If John had continued to be stubborn, he wouldn't have the life he was currently living. Jordan wouldn't be here massaging his back nor would he be having their little girl in a couple of months. It would be still be him and Stiles, with his son leaving for college in a year. So John thanked his lucky stars every day that he had been brave enough to say yes.


End file.
